dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 78
Episode 78 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 77 Next: Episode 79 Highlights * The glory of the Beast * Scotty choking TJ (1:24:36) Part 1 The Drunken Peasants started the show by pimping their T-Shirts. The first video they played was from a crazy guy with some sort of speech impediment named Frankie MacDonald who claimed that a huge storm was approaching Nova Scotia, Canada, and according to him, the storm will fuck up Halifax. Wild Bill then started claiming that Islam is trying to take over North America and Western Society. Then, they watched a video in which Mark Dice made a bunch of kids talks shit about Obama. Then, Joseph8276 ('aka, the Beast) returns to proclaim that he actually has a Facebook "Girlfriend". After that, the Free Press Media guy makes a song in which he complains about how Matt Dillahunty didn't want to debate him. Then, they watched a video by a stupid lady who was complaining about orange sticks in a parking lot. After that, they watched a video of a crazy fight taking place at a 7-11 store in Seattle. Next, they watched a video explaining why making the world a better place is not important but instead following Jesus and the Bible is more important. Part 2 The peasants watched a shitty video by Brett the Stallion Keane claiming that atheists don't belive in free will or morality. Next, they watched a video by some delusional twat who claimed that he could bend water when in actuallity he's merely interacting with the water using his hand. They then watched a video by Gail Chord Schuler claiming that the Jesuits were the ones responsble for Michael Jackson's facial disfigurement. According to Gail, Michael Jackson's face was white because the Jesuits threw acid on him and those Jesuits also cut off his nose and proceeded to fuck him through his nasal canal. They then watched a News Story about that loathsome scumbag Jenny McCarthy and her campaign against vaccination. Next, they watched a CNN report about two brothers fighting/arguing each other over opposite political views. After that, they watched some News Story about Bobby Jindal. Then, they watched a video about some racist assholes who bullied a white father and his black daughter because he adopted a black girl. After that, they watched more Anderson Cooper, the video was about cuntbag police officers seizing other people's money in Iowa. Part 3 The peasants watched a News Story about some guy who tried delivering crystal meth with a drone but it ended up crashing. They then watched a Fox News report about the State of Union Address. They then took a break. After the break, they entered the Q&A Segment and answered some shitty questions. Quotes * "Hey TJ, I have a question for you: what do you think of Brett Keane's family?" -Scotty ** "You know, Brett Keane's Family is probably one of the worst families in history; I feel like they should just all be fucking punched and Brett Keane does do that sometimes" -TJ Trivia * Republicans are childish imbeciles * Brett Keane's family is garbage; they're pieces of shit * Gail Chord Schuler claims that Kim-Jung-il, Brent Spiner, Matthew McConaughey, and Vladimir Putin once traveled in a limousine to a Mcdonalds' in Las Vegas and then she also said more crazy shit. * Iowa is a shitty state Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes